


Genji the no good stuff-stealing baby who his bf loves v much

by hyattdeath



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, genji is a cute lil cat who steals shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: genji despite being a cyborg can still get sick he then goes on a long sick time hunt and is then found later looking adorable with all his stolen goods





	Genji the no good stuff-stealing baby who his bf loves v much

**Author's Note:**

> me and my girlfriend started to talk about this on skype and its like oh god this is so cute so i wrote it out for them cuz i love them very much and they love these boys

Genji didn't get sick often, the fact that he was a cyborg helped that fact but it still happened occasionally. It was also kinda easy to see that he was sick even without his faceplate off, mostly cuz genji wore pants.

It sounds kind of silly and it really really is but after getting his new cyborg body there really wasn't a reason to wear pants anymore. Now socks? yes. Sweaters? Fuck yes. Pants? Nooooooo. except when he's sick and just got yelled at for dragging his blanket out into the common room. It never fails that hanzo or zen will tell him no so he goes and starts his regular sick time hunt but not before zen gives him an orb of harmony to help with the aches and pains from his illness and a get well smooch.

His regular sick time hunt usually revolved around him running from room to room collecting clothing from others and going and finding his favorite hiding spot to curl up at. The only ones he knew who knew about his hiding spot were jessie and reyes, but reyes isn't around anymore so only jessie knew and he knows jessie won't bother him. He felt a little bad that his zenyatta didn't know where it was but hey he can tell him about it later he was to far away and too tired to go back and let him know.

He starts in hanzo's room slipping on a pair of hanzo's sweats, then to tracers room to steal her socks that emily had gotten her they were orange with little racing stripes on them and they were beyond warm. Then to winston's room to get the huge pair of socks winston owned for days when the heating was out,they went to genji's knee and were amazing. It wasn't even considering sneaking in to reinharts room since he left it unlocked he swiped the old worn t-shirt with david hasselhoff on it. Morrison wasn't hard to get something from he took one look at him and handed over his jacket with a small huff.

Sneaking into angela’s room would have been hard considering she left it locked and trapped to let her know when someone went it but he knew her code and where the trap laid and was able to sneak one of her lab coats. He tried to get into D:va and Lucio’s room but both were locked and even though he often hung out with the two he really didn't know the two well enough to just break into their room and take something same with symmetra. 

Genji had learned long ago if searching for jessie you simply looked for fareeha the two were thick as thieves when fareeha was little, jessie always babysat her and Ana often treated jessie as if he was her own. He found all three of them in Anas flat they were drinking tea and talking. Ana laughed as she seen him and went to collect a spare scarf of hers and fareehas. Jessie stood and took off his serape and wrapped it around him. 

Zarya and Mei both shared a room so he simply found their room and slipped in grabbing mei’s spare fur lined boots and then zarya’s large russian winter coat. As he left the room with his warm treasures little snowball awoke from his charger and followed him out. Genji gave snowball a small scratch and then went to Torbjorns room. Torbjorn left his door open letting anyone and everyone in he didn't have anything worth money to steal, his room was full of letters, pictures and small trinkets. It was all full of love and made you instantly comfy. When the younger members of blackwatch got a little to overstimulated or panicked they often curled up on the nice warm couch or rug in torbjorns room while he was either gone or working on a blueprint. Genji grabbed the soft blanket torbjorns wife had made for the company and carried it and all his other goodies to his hiding space.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D:va and lucio sat in one of the many common rooms, they found one that wasn't used as often. The two had been dating for a little over a year now and had decided to have a small date in the often abandoned common room. The two were cuddling under a blanket that was purple and covered in green frogs and pink bunnies watching an action movie. At a loud bang on the tv the two heard a small goan. D:va jumped while Lucio turned to look between the couch and the wall. He cooed quietly as he tugged at D:va to turn and look too. 

Genji laid in between the wall and the back of the couch, he was curled up on top of zarya’s coat with torbjorn’s blanket half under him and half on top of him. He was snoring softly one of zenyatta’s orbs laid next to his head nearly touching his face it wasn't even healing him anymore he was just cuddling with it. Snowball laid in standby mode in the curve of genji's back. He was covered in others random clothing. D:va and lucio giggled and took their blanket and gently covered him in it and tucked him in. Then turned off their movie and went to go find zenyatta to let him know where his boyfriend was.

Zenyatta snuck into the room quiet as he could finding genji and trying desperately to not start laughing he took a photo with his phone before sliding up under the top blanket and curling up around genji trying to help him stay warm. Zen gently kissed his forehead feeling for fever finding it was lower than before and gently sighed in relief. He’d wake genji later to go lay in an actual bed while he returned everyone's stuff but for now he simply laid with him.


End file.
